


Not You

by Eirumass



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, HPA AU, Smut, dunno what else to tag this as, its basically just gay porn, lesbeen p0rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirumass/pseuds/Eirumass
Summary: Iruma's lies had been working pretty well up until she started noticing Akamatsu.





	Not You

Iruma Miu had deceived herself many times. She hung out with a reasonably large group of girls at school and they were part of the self-deception. They were always ranting about their crushes on boys and just boys in general. All of the girls in her class were part of the aforementioned group and they all got along pretty well. As mentioned before, these girls were always talking about boys. It was nothing else. No matter if it was in a good light or a bad one, the topic at hand was always the boys in their class.

Iruma had deceived herself many times into thinking she liked a boy. She had told herself over and over "I am in love with this boy. I love them more than myself," but it never seemed to work. She always ended up just wanting to be friends. It was never more. She never felt this so-called 'flutter of the heart' and the 'consistent blushing' the other girls spoke about. It was never that way, it was always a blur. A blur of lies of confusion.  
"So, who does Iruma-chan like?" Angie excitably moved closer to Iruma. Iruma started, feeling her heartbeat accelerate. 'What do I say...? If I say nobody, they won't believe me and I'll be shunned... Being as beautiful as I am, I HAVE to like somebody!' Iruma thought to herself. "U-Uh..." She started twirling a strand of her hair, quickly trying to think of a lie. "I... Well, I kinda... have my eye on... Rantarou-sama..." She let go of the strand of her hair. "Amami?! Are you one of those girls? Into the playboy type, hm?" Angie grinned widely.

"I- No, shut up, Angie! It's not like that~!" She whined, squeezing her boobs together slightly for extra effect. "I agree with her, though! Amami's really good looking..." Akamatsu chimed in, her cheeks going pink. "No way! Iruma and Aka-chan like the same guy?" Tenko gasped dramatically, pulling Yumeno closer to her. Yumeno and Tenko were the only girls visibly disinterested in guys. Both of them had been going out for a few months and they seemed really happy together. 

"I guess..." Iruma forced herself to blush. She glanced over at Akamatsu, who seemed to be in a similar state of embarrassment. With her face like that, she seemed really cute... seemed was the keyword. Iruma liked Amami. Not Akamatsu. Amami was cute, endearing, sassy and hot as hell and Iruma wanted that to be hers. Not anybody else. Only him. 

Later on, Amami had told her to stop being so loud during class. At the time, she had cried. Not real tears of course but to convince the others she was through with him. Later on, the girls were all swarmed around her, offering her tissues and moral support. "He wasn't any good for you anyways, Iruma. If he treated you in such a disgraceful way, you're better off without him." Toujou placed a hand on her leg. 

Her heart jumped when Toujou did this. "I... I knew he was bad news..." Maki mumbled, looking away. "I still think he's hot but... not all hot guys are nice ones, Iruma!" Tsumugi hugged her eagerly. Akamatsu handed her a box of tissues and grinned, "My views on Amami have changed, Iruma. You're a really, really good person and he should see that! It's his fault for being blind!" Akamatsu grabbed Iruma's hands. Iruma's face heated up when she did this and she looked away, "Yeah, he's fuckin' garbage! He disrespected a girl as beautiful as Iruma Miu! He's trash!" Iruma tried to assure everyone she was fine. 

"Iruma, all of us girls are going out after school... I was wondering if you'd come!" Akamatsu grinned in Iruma's direction. "Hell yeah, I'll come! You guys are fuckin' rad, after all!" Iruma flashed a peace sign and flicked her hair. "Ooh, it'll be so fun! Angie's so excited!" Angie jumped around. Iruma couldn't help but stare at the way her body moved like that... and the way her boobs bounced when she moved, too... No, no. That's not right. Iruma had to find another guy to crush on before she got too carried away.

Soon enough, it was the end of school and the group of girls were leaving. "Ah, this is so exciting! I haven't been on an outing with friends since... well, this is my first time!" Tsumugi ranted happily. "Where exactly are we going, though?" Toujou asked, looking over in Akamatsu's direction. "I was just thinking a nearby restaurant or something..." She mumbled, shrugging. "Oh! Angie knows a good place, everybody should follow Angie!" Angie chirped happily.  
Iruma didn't know whether to take that as a risk or as a genuine act of kindness. With Angie, it was hard to tell. The group followed the boisterous girl until they were at an ice cream store. Ice cream plus Angie equals a bad idea and nobody was blind to that. "This place is Angie's favourite! They have the best flavours and it's very nice inside! Angie love love loves it!" She giggled. The group of girls set foot inside the store.

"Iruma, are you gonna get anything?" Akamatsu asked, batting her eyelashes. Her eyelashes... They were so pretty. Iruma shook off these thoughts and shrugged, "Eh... Nah. I'm not a big fan of ice cream." She lied. In reality, she loved ice cream. She was actually feeling really nervous and consuming dairy may not be the best choice. She didn't know why she was feeling nervous, it was just a lingering feeling. It felt... strange. It was uncalled for, in her opinion.

After the others had ordered, the group all sat down at a table. Akamatsu sat opposite Iruma and Tenko was beside her. Akamatsu and Iruma were both next to the wall in their booth, so Iruma leant up against the wall and didn't talk to anyone. Her response to nerves was to distance herself from everything and really, it didn't always work. 

Iruma watched Akamatsu, laughing at Tenko and Angie messing around with their ice cream. Iruma smiled softly seeing Akamatsu happy. Wait, no. She didn't care about Akamatsu, she wasn't into girls! She liked guys and that was final. She went back to thinking about the guys in her class and who she would saunter after next but her mind kept drifting to Akamatsu.

She glanced at Akamatsu and she was giggling with Angie again. She clenched her legs together, feeling a tingly sensation. God no. She knew this feeling, she'd been exposed to it more than any other girl her age. It was arousal, fair and square. Oh, that's fair, actually. She was just thinking about the boys, so maybe that's why. 

She glanced over at Akamatsu again and the feeling got worse. She tapped her foot and looked intensely at the floor, trying to distract herself from these feeling. Why was it when she looked at Akamatsu it got worse? The way she was smiling and... it was all too much for her.

She quickly got up from her seat and beckoned for Akamatsu to get up too. As soon as she was close enough, she grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathrooms. "F-Fuck... I know I said I was into guys but... fuck, just don't question me, okay?" She said before pushing Akamatsu into a stall. "I know. I know you've been thinking about me... Just, go ahead." Akamatsu let Iruma push her up against the wall of the stall. "We gotta be quiet, though... Okay, Iruma?" Akamatsu whispered. Iruma nodded and stripped Akamatsu of her shirt, leaving her in her bra. 

Iruma regretted calling her a flat-chest so many times, as that clearly wasn't the case. Her breasts were too big to fit in her palm, way, way too big. She worked her fingers around Akamatsu's nipple, making her squirm. "I-Iruma... you tease..." Akamatsu mumbled. Iruma kept pleasuring Akamatsu through the fabric of her bra before getting bored and unclipping it at the back.

She was taken aback at how Akamatsu's breasts bounced out of her bra, obviously having been restrained. "You needa move up a cup size, Akamatsu..." Iruma muttered before slightly squeezing at one of Akamatsu's breasts. Akamatsu tensed up and bit her lip, much to Iruma's pleasure. Iruma sighed and placed both of her hands over Akamatsu's breasts, just wanting to feel the warmth of them.

"Iruma, please..." Akamatsu whispered, "Just fuck me." and with consent, Iruma moved on to do just that. She pulled Akamatsu out of her skirt and rubbed Akamatsu's clit through her panties. "I-Iruma..." Akamatsu whispered, "Shut up, Bakamatsu. We needa be quiet." She shut Akamatsu up. Iruma let her spare arm snake around Akamatsu's waist and squeeze her ass before chuckling at Akamatsu's shocked face. 

"Iruma!" Akamatsu hissed in a hushed tone, flicking her on the forehead. It didn't hurt, as Akamatsu was too smothered in pleasure to really put in an effort. Iruma stopped, just to see Akamatsu's desperate expression. "Iruma... Iruma stop being a tease!" Akamatsu scolded her. Iruma whimpered at her tone and pulled Akamatsu's panties down, already near soaked. "You're excited as fuck, aren't you? Dirty Bakamatsu!" Iruma said condescendingly. 

Iruma went down on Akamatsu, letting her instincts take over as her tongue glided along Akamatsu's puffy lips. Akamatsu tensed, squirming slightly. "Stay still," Iruma demanded before letting her tongue slip inside Akamatsu. She tasted great but didn't really want to express that right now. Akamatsu trembled and her knees buckled, sending her falling to the floor. 

"Bakamatsu! You could've gotten us caught! Except, that is... kind of a fuckin' turn on." Iruma scolded her but then reconsidered. Iruma didn't hesitate to stick two fingers inside of Akamatsu, scissoring them inside of her. "Iruma... fuck... more..." Akamatsu begged, shaking slightly. Iruma added another finger and picked up the pace. "I wish I had brought my invention... That would've broken you! I wanted to see how long you could last on it! My record's about five minutes and you're already about to come now, aren't you Bakamatsu?!" Iruma whispered teasingly. "Y-Yes... just... I wanna come, please let me!" Akamatsu wailed. "Shut up!" Iruma murmured, roughly thrusting her fingers in and out of Akamatsu.

Akamatsu let out a loud wail before coming all over Iruma's fingers. Iruma needily licked her fingers to savour the last of Akamatsu's taste. "Fuuuck... that was good," Akamatsu whispered. "You were too loud~! Now everyone's gonna know..." Iruma snivelled. Iruma wanted to ask Akamatsu to fuck her, too but she could see how worn out she was. Iruma just decided that when she got home, she'd put her invention to good use.

The girls cleaned up before coming out of the bathroom to join the others, however, they were all raising their eyebrows at how quiet the pair were being.


End file.
